


💄

by 729



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/729/pseuds/729
Summary: 🎵Lips-NCT 127





	💄

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵Lips-NCT 127

郑在玹和金道英要结婚了，徐英浩和李永钦的包下所有婚照，礼服，场地布置的活。夫妻档办事事无巨细安排妥当。用李永钦的话就是囡囡要嫁人啦，所有的事一定要做到最好。徐英浩很少拍结婚照，四个人在夏威夷待了两周，带回来有点neo又有点irregular的照片很好的保留了徐摄影师一贯的风格。

婚前两个星期李永钦给郑在玹和金道英分别单独试了一次造型，哦忘记说了，李永钦是徐英浩工作室的造型师，被爱情骗来那种，过程不赘述了。郑在玹先被叫到工作室试完礼服，李永钦根据最后的效果改了妆面。隔天就拎着大包小包杀到他们家，给不愿意出门的金道英试衣服。

对的，为了保持神秘感他把金道英和郑在玹隔开来。就算是现在郑在玹的活动范围也被固定在卧室之外，借着送水果的由头，想提前看看未婚夫的样子，结果被李永钦一嗓子吼回书房。临近饭点，李永钦因为约了人急急忙忙收拾好东西，给金道英留了卸妆水让他自己卸。李永钦像大风刮来又刮走，消失得干脆。等坐上徐英浩的车，他才打开手机给郑在玹发信息。

“在玹啊我有支口红落在你家了，你帮我找找”  
“祝你有个美好的夜晚哦。”

牛逼还是李永钦牛逼。郑在玹立刻喊了一声哥，扔下手机就满家里找人。

“道英～～”

郑在玹敲敲门，完全不给金道英回应的时间就把门大开了，多亏他俩在家都不爱锁门的习惯，郑在玹看到金道英手里握着的卸妆棉还停在右眼上。金道英被吓到嘴唇微张扭头看着这位入侵者，像极了受到惊吓的兔子站在郑在玹面前。李造型师真的厉害，上挑的眼线完美的呈现的金道英好看的眼睛，因为用力卸掉内眼线眼眶还被搓红了。口红的颜色选的真好。郑在玹不过脑的得小声哇了出来。

“郑在玹你又不叫哥。”  
“下周就结婚了嘛，昨天不是还叫老公来着。”  
“你出去。”  
“ten哥说落了支口红在我们家让我帮他找，你看到了吗”  
“应该是这只吧，我打算卸完妆告诉他来着。”

金道英抬抬下巴指着台上的一只黑管。郑在玹拿起那支口红，开盖旋出来看看颜色，又闻了闻味道。香的。不知道在道英哥嘴上会怎么样，然后抬头看镜子里，万幸他还没有卸掉唇妆。郑在玹靠在门上看金道英卸妆，金道英放弃赶走他了，开始和郑在聊口红以外的话题。

“我们等下也出去吃饭把”  
“听哥的。”

“可是刚刚不是还不想出门吗，ten哥来的时候我还以为来杀人了”  
“他非要我们分开试，我不想自己开车”

郑在玹一听高兴了，从后面抱住金道英“那我们等会一起出去”末了还亲亲后颈，蹭了好一会。

“啧，你给我站好，别乱搞”  
“西咯！”

嚯，伍伍开始撒娇了。可金道英还忙着处理残余的眼妆，没空捏捏着他的脸跟他说在玹尼不哭哦哥哥亲亲。郑在玹又抱了好久。

“哥你好慢啊，我帮你”

金道英在郑在玹怀里转个身，刚想把化妆棉递给他，就被郑在玹咬住了嘴唇，那可谓是稳准狠。 

“唔，你干什么啊”金道英头往后仰，皱着眉瞪他。  
“口红挺好，只掉了一点，可是这样我也要用卸妆水了耶”

李永钦给金道英用的口红不多，薄薄的一层，经过郑在玹的口水稀释，又舔又亲又吸，口红晕到外面，在唇部外围留下一道有点色情的红印。郑在玹抬手抹了一点，看金道英耳朵慢慢变红。金道英抵在郑在玹小腹上用来保持距离的手开始隔着单衣抠郑在玹腹肌之间的一道沟。

“哥现在又在干什么呢”

金道英看着郑在玹嘴边的口红印又气又想笑，真是败给他了。凑过去，但没有像郑在玹一样用嘴去吮，伸出舌头把他嘴上的口红舔干净。瞪着眼睛跟郑在玹对视，好像在责怪年下男朋友的胡来。气势汹汹却被郑在玹当成勾引。

“哥，你故意的吧”  
“现在可以了吧”

金道英刚把自己和郑在玹分开，不料直接被托着屁股放到琉璃台上，腿间挤进一个郑在玹。

“哥我可以了”

郑在玹把手伸进金道英裤子里套弄着他的阴茎。金道英撑在台子上仰着头，满足地哼哼。房子在装修的时候郑在玹就坚持要用可以装下三个洗手池的琉璃台，为的就是入住后的每个诸如此刻的情况。不止这个，大的料理台，大的浴缸，大的沙发，大的双人床，到处都是热恋中的情侣为了增加生活情趣做的努力。同居的日子渐长，这些都被很好的开发利用，他们甚至让落地玻璃也沾上两个人黏黏呼呼精液。

现在是在琉璃台上做的不知道第几次。金道英释放在郑在玹手里，高潮后大口喘气。眼睛里没了先前的凶狠，试图聚焦看清郑在玹的表情，等意识飘回一点的时候，郑在玹已经捏着他的下巴拿着口红抹在他嘴唇上。郑在玹下手重，留下厚厚一层红色，比之前更深了一些。手法不比李永钦，颜色没有填满，但好在没有怎么出界郑在玹没想到金道英会自己抿嘴把红色晕开一点。

“不进去了，哥帮我我用嘴好不好”

等郑在玹的阴茎抵上金道英的喉咙，金道英的理智算是被不适感全部召回。早该想到的，李永钦不是丢三落四的人，收东西的时候他点过一遍，丢了口红却找郑在玹而不是自己。李永钦这个人，从开始就不怀好心。 

“你跟李永钦，狼狈为奸”

可是还有个词叫口是心非，狠狠咬一口又开始卖力吞吐的就是金道英本人。郑在玹看着跪在地上给自己口交的金道英，比起和黑指甲搭配出的滑稽的端庄，这次的红唇简直就是情欲的爆炸。口红蹭到柱身上，囊袋也因为亲吻染上了一点红色。 

因为懒于打理，金道英指甲盖上已经没有颜色了。口红的话，做完就会擦掉。可是以后很长的一段时间里，红指甲和红嘴唇会一起出现在郑在玹的梦里，甚至还有红裙子，红高跟。他没敢告诉金道英，但偶尔偷偷幻想。有那么一瞬间，他觉得梦里的金道英没有性别，只是一团包裹住自己的热烈的爱。任何意义上的。

金道英突然抬头看他，而且吞得更深。郑在玹被金道英的喉咙挤地闷哼出声，拢着金道英的后脑往自己身上靠。他没有错过金道英露骨的眼神，试图从里面解剖出哥哥更多的爱。

随着高潮临近，在郑在玹眼里，红色从金道英嘴上扩散，先是他的身体，然后是四周环境，最后整个世界对郑在玹来说只剩红色。他本来想射在外面，可是抽出去的时候金道英，抱住他的大腿。用力含住阴茎将精液全部接在嘴里。射完之后金道英还念念不舍一样吮了一下前端。吐出来的时候拉出一根银丝，断开之后弹回金道英嘴边。而那本来就溢出来一些，不知道是以唾沫还是精液的，金道英就着那些东西用手指抹了抹嘴巴。指尖沾上了红色。

郑在玹看金道英的喉咙上下滚动，咕噜一声金道英还餍足般哈了口气。把阴茎吐出来之后金道英就跪坐到地上，始终抬着头用湿漉漉的眼神看着郑在玹。郑在玹提好裤子，也跟着单膝跪下，抓着金道英的手，把沾了口红的手指含进嘴里舔个干净。然后还亲亲他的额头。

“去吃饭”

对金道英伸出来的双臂给出回应把人扶起来。这次是真的要好好帮他卸妆了，金道英全程都坐在台上闭眼仰头，任郑在玹拿棉片在自己脸上抹。小动作还挺多，要么搂搂郑在玹的腰，要么装作很累的样子把下巴磕在郑在玹的腹肌上，晃晃腿勾住郑在玹的，总之就是每次做完爱的金道英会下意识给郑在玹撒娇，仿佛郑在玹才是年长的那个。等两个人都收拾好后郑在玹按住金道英扯着自己衣角作乱的手，把金道英抱到卧室换衣服。

“改天问问ten哥这是什么色号，买个十只八只回来和润滑油放一起吧”

end  
谢谢大家


End file.
